


I wish I could hold your hand.

by riverglacia



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boyfriends Being Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding, seriously I love writing these two in cute situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverglacia/pseuds/riverglacia
Summary: Steve wishes they could act more like a couple in public, Billy makes that happen. Sort of.





	I wish I could hold your hand.

They’re facing each other on Steve’s bed, Billy’s fingers on his right hand laced with Steve’s left.

Steve let’s out a sigh while staring at their interlocked fingers. 

“What’s the matter, baby?” Billy asks, voice full of concern. 

“I wish we could do this all the time.” He says, “You know, in public.”

“We could.” Billy replies, “There’s nothing really stopping us.”

”Pfft.” Steve huffs. “Yeah but, how many open minded people do you know in this town? The amount of weird looks we get in school is enough and we do our best  _not_ to look like a couple there, how do think the rest of this shitty town would react?” He asked, taking his eyes off their hands to look down, upset that he can’t show off the fact that the most perfect guy he’s ever seen is his. 

Billy stayed quiet for a moment, trying to figuring out a way to cheer up his boyfriend. He hated the fact that he couldn’t show Hawkins that he was the one who got to be with Steve. Steve could have anyone but he chose him and goddamn it, Billy wanted to show that off to the entire world, not just Hawkins. Then an idea pops into his head.

”What time is it?” He asked. 

“Two? Two twenty something in the morning?” Steve replied, glancing at his watch. “Why?”

Billy smirks and throws the covers off them, pulling away from Steve. 

“Hey! Come back here.” Steve said, his voice coming across a little more whiny than he expected. 

“Get dressed, baby.” Billy said, tossing Steve a shirt. “We’re goin’ out.”

”At this time in the morning?” Steve asked, a little bemused but getting his shirt on anyway. 

“Yup.” Billy said, coming round to stand by Steve’s side of the bed. Billy still hadn’t put his shirt on yet but Steve didn’t mind that in the slightest. 

Steve swung his legs off the bed, each one either side of Billy and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends middle. 

Billy placed his arms on Steve’s shoulders, one hand carding through his boyfriends hair. “You’ll like it.” He said, “it won’t be  _exactly_ what you wanted but it’s good enough for now.” 

Steve smiled up at Billy and then stood. “Okay, I trust you.” He said, giving Billy a quick peck and then went on a hunt for his jeans. 

Once they were dressed, they made their way downstairs and out the front door. Billy had already made his way to the sidewalk while Steve was locking the door.

"Where we going?" Steve asked, making his way over to Billy. 

"Nowhere in particular." Billy replied, "But the main reason we're out here is 'cause there's no one around."

"And?" Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"There's no one around to give us weird looks." Billy replied, "I know it's not the same but at least I can do this," He reached down and linked his fingers with Steve's, "without someone giving us a look or making an unwanted comment." 

Steve smiled and squeezed Billy's hand. "You're a sweetheart, you know that?" 

Billy lifted his other hand to tuck some hair behind Steve's ear. "Only for you, baby." 

They leaned in for a kiss, sighing contently as their lips connected. Steve pulled away after a moment, "I love you." He said. 

"Not as much as I love you." Billy replied, "Come on, lets walk for a bit. See where we end up." 

They walked for a while, their hands swinging slightly between them. It didn't matter that there wasn't people around to see how proud they both were that they had each other, they just both loved the feeling of walking around like an actual couple. Neither of them could really explain it, it just felt  _good._

Steve felt a couple drops of water land on his face and stopped to look up. "It's starting to rain, we should probably head back." 

"Nah," Billy replied, "It's only a little, it'll pass." 

It was like the rain had heard him because not long after that, it poured down. 

"You were saying?" Steve said, a laugh in his throat, not angry in the slightest. 

"Damnit." Billy huffed, "Let's get back." He pulled on Steve's hand but he didn't get very far.

"Steve, come on, you're gunna get soaked." Billy said, turning to face Steve.

"You ever been kissed in the rain?" Steve asked.

"No." Billy replied.

Steve pulled Billy to him, let go of his hand and placed his hands on Billy's face, "Well, let me change that."

Steve pulled Billy's face to his and kissed him sweetly. Billy's arms immediately made their way around Steve's waist and Steve let go of Billy's face so he could wind his arms around Billy's neck to pull him close. The rain glided over them and Billy clung tighter to his boyfriend. Their lips tangled, soft gasps of air and tongues moving together, gliding in practised movements. 

It was like time froze around them and Billy couldn't get enough of this. It was true, he'd never been kissed in the rain but it was everything he thought it would be and more. He pulled his lips away then but stayed close.

"Thank you." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"No," Steve replied, "thank  _you._ Tonight was lovely. I know it wasn't exactly what we wanted to do but, I still loved it. I love  _you."_

"You're welcome, baby." Billy replied, "I love you too." He said smiling, happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. 

"Come on," Billy said, a hand making it's way up to Steve's, pulling it down and lacing their fingers together again. "Let's get out of this rain before one of us get's ill." 

This time when Billy pulled Steve, he willing went and they ran. Steve couldn't help but let out a laugh as they ran and soon Billy joined in, never letting go of his boyfriends hand, deliriously happy.    

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at @billihargove  
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ~♥️


End file.
